A need exists to provide a polymeric composition that has uniform filler dispersion, is easy to make, contains UV stabilizers, has a high density, is lightweight, and can resist chemical warfare compositions.
A further need exists for an article usable to resist biological warfare that can protect users.
The present embodiments meet these needs.